


party games

by livrodrigos



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, MJ Loves Peter, Never Have I Ever, Peter Loves MJ, Spin the Bottle, flash is a loud drunk, peter and mj are dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrodrigos/pseuds/livrodrigos
Summary: mj and peter kiss during spin the bottle, and mj forgets the next day. they love each other, they’re dumb. high school party games turn into something so much more





	1. spin the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> this is only gonna have like 3 chapters, but enjoy
> 
> follow me on ig @pctersmj

“Liz, no.” MJ said, as her best friend dragged her through the crowd of drunk teenagers to the couch.

“Come on MJ, live a little! You’re a junior in high school, not a grandmother.”

“I actually enjoy my grandmother lifestyle very much, and would like to keep my life that way.” Michelle swerved in the opposite direction, but was unsuccessful when Liz used both hands to restrain her. “I said no, Liz.”

“Please MJ, just do it this once. For me.” Liz flashed her one of those signature Liz Allan smiles that made MJ give in every time.

“Fine!” She sighed, plopping down on the floor next to Liz. “Only because you did that stupid thing with your face”

“You mean this?” Liz smiled again, this time bigger than the last.

“Loser.” MJ laughed.

“Alright, dip-shits! Let’s finally get this party started.” Flash yelled, nearly bursting MJ’s eardrum. God, was he an annoying drunk.

“Never Have I Ever starts in five minutes idiots!” He took another swig of his drink. Whatever was in there was definitely not apple juice. “Then we’re playing Spin the Bottle!” Harry said from behind Flash.

“You ready?” Liz asked.

“Stoked.” MJ said sarcastically as Peter sat on the opposite side of the circle from her.

Liz rolled her eyes at the comment.

“What? I can be excited.” MJ protested.

“Oh yeah? For what?”

“This to be over.”

“Mhm.” The two girls laughed as Flash walked over with an empty beer bottle in hand, and a filled vodka bottle.

“Hold out your cups idiots!”

MJ stayed stationary, not looking for any more alcohol to enter her system. Liz nudged her arm, _aggressively_ , so she held up her cup, regret shining on her face.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” MJ whispered

“Honestly, neither can I.”

MJ rolled her eyes as Flash started with the easy questions.

“Never have I ever had my first kiss.” MJ took a small sip of her drink, knowing she would end up wasted if she sipped any more than that. Instinctively, she looked over at Peter. He had also taken a drink. But she knew that. Gwen Stacy, freshman year.

“Never have I ever gotten grounded.” Once again, the entire group took a sip. Flash quickly moved on from these questions, hoping to expose more shocking answers.

“Never have I ever had sex.” MJ’s cup stayed stationary. Once again, she looked at Peter. His had also remained untouched.

“Never have I ever cheated on a final.” For Midtown that was a big deal, most of them didn’t have the need to. Their finals were easy and the students were smart. Shockingly, Flash and Liz took a sip.

Eventually the group got bored of the game and moved onto Spin the Bottle. MJ got lucky the first couple of rounds, Betty’s spin landed on Ned, Ned’s on Gwen, and Flash’s on Harry (Both are bi, so it worked out for them.) Then it came to be her turn to spin.

Trying to get it over fast, she gave it a quick spin. She thought she had avoided embarrassment when it slowed near Harry, somebody she trusted, but the bottle had betrayed her hopes and moved past him, landing on Peter. Her cheeks flooded with red, mirroring his. They made eye contact for a minute, and MJ debated whether or not running out would be the better option.

Liz nearly bruised her with her elbow this time, hitting her right in her gut. MJ shot her a look of desperation, but Liz just shrugged.

Trying to uphold her rebel attitude, she mumbled “Fuck it.” And grabbed him by the collar, pressing her lips to his. They melted into the kiss, both heating up with emotion. It felt like years before either of them dared to pull away, and when they did the entire group was still hollering at their passion filled kiss.

MJ looked up at Peter’s questioning face, trying to keep her cool.

“Not bad, Parker.” She said, attempting to sound nonchalant.

“Not too bad yourself.” He chuckled awkwardly settling back down next to Ned. Ned stared at him, panic filling his face.

The group of wasted teenagers quickly moved on from MJ and Peter’s kiss when Liz spun the bottle, and actually landed on Harry. MJ stood up without thinking, and left the room. She headed for the kitchen, searching for anything that could possibly make her any less drunk than she was at that moment.

Peter watched her as she rushed away, wondering if he should follow her. He was brought back into reality when Ned began prodding him with questions.

Liz followed MJ into the kitchen eventually, and ended up catching MJ mid freakout.

“LIZ! I can’t believe I let you drag me into that, he’s definitely going to know I have feelings for him now!” She whisper yelled, trying not to draw attention to them.

“Would that really be the worst thing in the world? I mean come ON Michelle. You have been pining for him since the 8th grade, it’s about time you did something about it.” Liz chuckled. She only called MJ by her full name when she wanted to get to her.

“This isn’t funny Liz! The entire decathlon team basically knows now, and there’s no way I’m ever gonna dig my way out of this shit hole now.”

“MJ, just take a deep breath.” Liz rubbed her best friend’s shoulders. “If he tries to talk to you about it on Monday, just tell him you forgot everything that happened tonight.”

“But I don’t want to forget what happened. It was a good fucking kiss.”

“MJ, that’s the only way you can tell him how you feel on your own terms.” Michelle sighed.

“You’re right. God, I wish you weren’t so fucking smart all the time.” MJ signed. Liz put her arm around her.

“Can we go home now? I completely wasted, and my dad will kill me if I’m not home by 1.”

“I thought this moment would never come, thank you God for Mr. Allan’s strict curfew.” MJ blew kisses towards the ceiling. “I’d like to thank my parents for this moment, and my best friend-“

“Shut up, you know you loved that.”


	2. i promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all in one night and haven’t proofread it yet, so have fun
> 
> It’s also insanely long, but I hope it’s a satisfying ending.
> 
> Follow me on ig: @pctersmj

“You could just tell him the truth, you know.” Liz slurred as she leaned on MJ’s shoulder. “It wouldn’t kill you to actually be happy for once.”

“I am happy. I have the only thing I need right here.” MJ smiled. “And besides, you’re the one who said I should tell him on my own terms, right?”

“Are you sure?” Liz asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” MJ lied. “And by the way, you were wrong.”

“About what?” Liz looked up at her as they walked.

“I haven’t been pining after Peter since the 8th grade. I was crushing’ in 8th grade. I’ve been pining since Freshman year.”

“I know you’re only telling me this because you know I won’t remember it in the morning, but what’s the difference?” She yawned. “And why’d it change freshman year?”

“The difference is how they affect you. Crushing means you’re way less committed to the idea of being with them, and you just think they’re cute. Pining means you envision yourself with them, you have a need to be with them.” MJ explained.

“So... what changed in freshman year?”

“He kissed Gwen outside of homecoming.” MJ looked down at her feet. “I was outside helping to sell tickets at the door so Mr. Morita could go check on the chaperones. And there they were. It wasn’t the most graceful kiss, but it still hurt. And when I looked at Gwen with him, all I wanted was to be the one kissing him instead of her. So that’s how I knew.”

“You’re very insightful, did you know that?”

“Yes, and you’re very drunk, I’m not leaving you alone tonight.”

MJ helped Liz into bed once they reached her house and stumbled into her room.

“Goodnight, idiot. Don’t throw up on me in the middle of the night.” MJ said covering Liz in her comforter. MJ laid down next to her, facing the wall.

“It’s not just pining and you know it. You love him.”

-

Michelle woke up on Monday and began shaking when she remembered Friday night’s events. She opened her closet to find something to wear, digging through piles of unfolded clothes.

After many attempts at a decent outfit she finally realized what she was doing.

“Why am I even trying? I need to act like this is any other day to me.” She mumbled.

MJ ended up just going with her regular ripped black jeans, white long sleeve tee shirt, and converse. Now she felt like herself.

She grabbed her bag and keys and left the apartment in no time.

MJ walked up to her locker, her breathing finally steady. She unlocked it quickly and grabbed her books, hoping she beat Peter to school. 

“Hey, MJ... Can we talk?” MJ’s breath hitched. So much for breathing steadily. 

Okay. Act natural. For all you know nothing happened on Friday. 

“Sure, what do you want to talk about loser?” She turned to him, his face reddening. MJ prayed her face didn’t betray her and mirror his.

“About Friday.”

“Yes, we do need to talk about Friday.” She watched as Peter filled with panic. “I completely forget everything that happened. Did I do anything embarrassing?”

“N-no. I just wanted to talk about the pop quiz. What’d you get?”

“100, duh. You?” She finally felt like they were back in their normal rhythm, thank god.

“Seriously? I got a 98.” MJ laughed. 

“Not good enough Parker.” She joked.

“You seriously don’t remember anything from the party?” Peter asked.

“I swear.”

“Damn, that sucks, especially because Flash got up on the coffee table and started dancing.”

“WHAT?” She tried to sound surprised, even knowing he was lying.

“Kidding! We all know if that happened it would’ve been on YouTube by Sunday. Don’t worry, nothing too eventful happened.” Peter said.

“Good. I gotta get to first period, I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Yeah.” Peter smiled, a hint of pain in his eyes.

“You’re a horrible person, you know that?” Liz came up behind her once Peter walked away.

“It was your idea!” MJ protested.

“Yes, and it was very brilliant, because now you basically have to tell him how you feel.”

Michelle looked at her quizzically.

“No I don’t.”

“Yes, you do. This whole plan was so you could tell him on your own terms, so you could do that, or you could just go over there right now and tell him you remember.” 

“You’re evil.”

Liz laughed as the two girls made their way to English.

The day was finally moving quickly, and by the time they go to lunch Michelle had completely forgotten about the mornings events.

It was like she was hit by a bus when she recalled the memories. Act normal, Michelle, she told herself.

“What’s up losers?” She said throwing her book down on the table next to Betty. Peter, thankfully, hadn’t gotten to lunch yet, so she had a good pick of places to sit at the table. That was, until he plopped himself down at the table.

“Does anyone remember anything from Friday?” MJ asked, trying to keep up her act.

“Oh besides when you and-“ Ned was cut off by Peter.

“Nope! Almost everyone remembers nothing, Ned.” Peter hissed.

“Okay, weirdo.” MJ opened her bag of chips and dove into her book.

“Yo, decathlon idiots, listen up!” Flash rudely yelled as he walked over to the table. “Christmas party at my house, Friday night 9 P.M.! 

“You going?” Peter asked MJ.

“Of course she is.” Liz answered as she sat down with her arm around MJ.

“Liz likes to make my decisions for me, if you haven’t noticed. Are you going?”

“Y-yeah.” Peter stumbled over his words for the second time today. 

“Cool” MJ smiled.

-  
“What about this?” Liz asked holding up a red velvet dress and turning towards MJ. MJ was lost in her iPad screen, typing away. “God MJ, can you get your face out of your ass for one minute and help me with my outfit?”

“Looks great.” MJ’s gaze stayed down towards her iPad.

“Michelle!” Liz yelled snatching her iPad from her.

“Hey!” MJ protested with a frown.

“Stop doing the English assignment and help me!” Liz put the iPad across the room from Michelle. “

“Fine!” MJ stood up and walked to Liz’s closet. She pulled out a red and white sweater and black jeans. “Wear this, not the dress. It’s a high school party, everyone is going to be dress casually.”

“How can you be so good at fashion advice but you never let yourself take it?” Liz asked, astonished.

“I like my style the way it is. Besides, you have better clothes than I do anyway.”

“Do you wanna borrow something for tonight?” Liz asked.

“Let me look.” MJ dug through piles of Liz’s clothes until she found something she liked. She chose a dark green oversized sweater and paired it with light wash jeans. “What do you think?” She asked turning to Liz.

“So much better! Glad you finally took your own advice for once.” 

“You know I hate it though.”

“Of course you do.”

MJ pulled her hair back in her signature ponytail, allowing a few curls to fall out in the front. She pushed the unruly hairs behind her ear and slipped on a pair of black converse.

“Ready?”

“Will I every be ready for a Flash Thompson party?” MJ asked sarcastically.

“Probably not.” Liz answered as they walked out of the house and around the block to Flash’s.

The two girls slipped into the house unnoticed, most people had already arrived. Liz found some girls she knew from homecoming committee, so that left MJ on her own. She moved to the kitchen to get something to drink, finding Peter standing there trying to choose between alcoholic and non-alcoholic eggnog.

“I’m surprised Flash even has non-alcoholic anything.” MJ said leaning against the doorway. “So... are you trying to forget anything that happens tonight, or are you the designated driver for Ned and Betty after they get wasted?” MJ moved closer to him.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out myself actually?” He chuckled, looking between the two options he held in his hands. 

“Well I mean, each has its own pros and cons.” MJ grabbed the non-alcoholic kind from his hands. “This option, though it does not offer any benefits besides taste for now, will be helpful later, when you can remember what happened tonight, and your head isn’t pounding more and more with every step you take.” She said holding up his first option. “And yes, while it does offer a safe option home, there are plenty of other options like that, which also involve getting blackout drunk.” Peter laughed at her astuteness.

“However, option 2 over here,” She once again took it from his hands. “Provides us with courage, self esteem, and a fun time. It’s not much, but it’s a lot in and of itself.” MJ popped herself up so she was sitting on the counter next to the bottles. “Boring little option one,” She gestured to the non-alcoholic bottle, “Or option two, our best friend, liquid courage.” Peter glanced between the two before, making his final decision. He picked up the alcoholic bottle and poured a healthy amount into his solo cup. Peter took a swig, and make a face as it washed down his throat

“Bold choice, Parker.” MJ laughed.

“So, what’s yours?” Peter asked.

“Although, I was able to sell option two very well, I’m going to have to go with what’s behind door number two, boring old non-alcoholic.” 

“Hoping you actually remember this time?” 

“Exactly.” MJ made a clicking sound with her tongue as she pointed a finger gun at him. Peter laughed, taking another sip from his cup.

Really? Finger guns?

“What about you? Hoping to forget?”

Peter silently replied with a finger gun while sipping his drink.

MJ chuckled, and hopped down from the counter. She overestimated her strength, and ended up nearly knocking Peter over when she landed. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” She laughed, looking down at her shoes.

“It’s fine.” He laughed quietly along with her. “Clumsy even without the liquid courage I see.”

MJ looked up at him, her eyes connecting with his. Her stomach did gymnastics inside of her. 

“Your eyes are brown.” She spoke softly, not realizing she said it out loud. 

“So are yours.” He whispered, trying not to break their moment. MJ studied his face as it grew closer and closer to hers. Peter had a kind smile, it went all the way up his face to his eyes. He had faint freckles on his cheeks and nose. He was perfect, and she was lying to him for only her own benefit.

“I Uh- I have to tell you something.” She said quietly

“Yeah?” Peter’s voice filled with hoped.

“Remember, when we talked about the party last weekend, and I said I didn’t remember anything?” MJ said reluctantly.

“Mhm.” He replied.

“I-“ She was cut off by Liz.

“MJ, get in here!” Liz yelled from the other room. MJ looked at Peter, her eyes asking if she could go.

“Go, I’ll be in here.” He smiled. God, she was so gone over this boy.

“I’ll be right back I promise.”

That statement ended up being a lie. Michelle came back over a half an hour later to a nearly empty kitchen, except for Harry. 

“He’s outside.”

“Thanks.” MJ rushed outside, forgoing grabbing her jacket despite the bitter cold she faced entering.

He was sat on the edge of the sidewalk, his knees tucked into his stomach. His fingers tapped the neck of his beer bottle before he brought the drink to his mouth.

“Gave up on the eggnog?” MJ asked as she sat down next to him. Her hand brushed his thigh as she sat, sending electricity shooting down her arm.

“I guess it wasn’t enough courage for me, Jones.” Peter chuckled softly.

“How do you know that?” MJ glanced at her cup, then held it up for him to see. “I’ve only been drinking non-alcoholic all night, and I still have enough courage.”

“To do what, exactly?” He questioned.

“This.” Peter turned towards MJ and they locked eyes. She softly placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in, closing the gap between their lips. It felt exactly the same as their first one, and the way she knew all their other kisses would too. Like fireworks.

Peter smiled as they pulled away. He opened his mouth to say something, but MJ cut him off.

“Wait, I have to tell you something first.”

“Yeah?” Peter had such an understanding personality, but MJ was still nervous to tell him the truth. So, she did the one thing she knew would make it easier. She spoke a mile a minute.

“SoatthepartylastweekendIsaidIdidntrememberbutIactuallydidIwasjustscaredofhowyouwouldreactandnowIthinkImesseditallupand-“ Peter cut her off by slamming his lips against hers.

“MJ, it’s okay.” He laughed when they pulled apart. “I would’ve done the same thing, I wanted to tell you on my own terms too, but after that happened I didn’t know how. I was honestly relieved when you said you didn’t remember, but secretly I also wanted you to remember too.” MJ leaned her forehead against his.

“Thank you for understanding. It was all Liz’s dumb idea, I never should’ve gone along with it.”

“It’s okay, I promise.” He pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her so he could finally embrace her.

“Just don’t ever do it again, this week was hell on wheels.”

MJ laughed and leaned into his touch.

“I promise.”


End file.
